Many outdoor and indoor public areas utilize speakers, speaker systems or public address systems for reproducing sound in these areas. These areas may include city streets, parks, residential neighborhoods, office buildings, campus areas, exterior walkways, shopping malls, casinos, atriums, and the like. These areas typically utilize speakers or speaker systems that are mounted to existing building structures, structural poles, or the like. Much effort is employed in installation of these systems and protecting these speaker systems from vandalism, wind load and/or the weather. Also, efforts have been directed towards protecting the associated wires or cables provided to these speaker systems. The prior art provides a plurality of methods and apparatuses for mounting speakers and speaker systems in public areas. The prior art also provides apparatuses for protecting these speakers from the elements. Further, the prior art has offered solutions for concealing speakers systems in public areas. Two prior art examples include Harwood U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,509 B2; and Harwood U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,873 B2.